The Day That I Lost You
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: Mimato one-shot. Summary inside.


**Title: **The Day That I Lost You

**Characters:** Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the characters or Digimon. Just the story.

**Rated: **K

**Summary:** Matt Ishida recalls the day when he lost his wife, Mimi Tachikawa, in a car crash. Based on Matt's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I wrote this while I was in a depressed mode. I don't know if this actually turns out the way I expected it to be but I hope that it is good enough for you kind readers. This will be kind of dramatic so those who can't stand drama, it's no point if you read on. But those who appreciate all genres, I hope you could take the time to read this and let me know what you think. Like I always say, no flames in the reviews please. Keep 'em clean. Any dissatisfaction, kindly keep them to yourself. Thank you very nice.

* * *

><p>It has been for years since I lost you. I know that you told me to find someone to replace you before you left us all so that I will be happy again but the thing is, love, there is no one else on this Earth that makes me happy the same way you did.<p>

I still remember the first day that I met you. I still remember what you wore. You were at an ice cream parlor with your then boyfriend. He is my buddy and you were his girlfriend from America. You had a pair of faded light blue jeans on, with a pair of black heels, a floral-printed off-shoulder blouse and your waist-length chestnut brown hair just flows beautifully and naturally.

The day when my buddy, Tai, first introduced me to you, that was the day that I told myself that you are the one for me. Weird, isn't it? But I couldn't help it. I immediately fell in love with you but I had to keep my feelings for you to myself because I had to respect your relationship with Tai. As much as I would prefer if you leave Tai for me, I know that that would never happen.

You and Tai dated for about a year and I waited. I never stopped waiting until there was this one fine day when I almost gave up on you. That was the day when Tai left you for someone "better" - someone whom his parents feel is a better choice. Leaving you was not his choice; just like he told me. Tai even told me to take care of you for him.

You came crying to me, wondering what you did wrong. You were crying so bad, I didn't know what to do. I'm not one to comfort people. I suck at doing so. I didn't do much but only said what was on my mind about that situation. You did nothing wrong. Tai's parents only preferred a girl that was more traditional and because you came from America, it seemed pretty obvious that you're the modern type of girl; the type I would definitely go for.

You and I started off pretty casual. Just like normal friends. We'd contact everyday and meet up a few times a week. As much as it hurts Tai seeing us both happily together, he knew that it is for the better.

There was this day when I asked you to be my girlfriend but you rejected me. I took the rejection to heart because when you did, I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart with a knife but that pain only lasted for about a minute. It's amazing how you can easily turn me from a sentimental guy to a temperamental guy for that one minute. Instead of accepting my "offer", you asked me to be your boyfriend by kneeling on one knee. I immediately jumped for joy and of course, I accepted you.

And then came the day when we tied the knot. It was such a beautiful and memorable occasion. We got married in Odaiba since your side of the family decided to return here to celebrate our wedding with us. I remember you wearing a white Vera Wang dress and I remember you looking so beautiful in it. With your smile and those round brown eyes of yours.

To add the cherry on top, the best memory had to be when you gave birth to our twins; Lilly and Matthew. They both have my blue eyes and blonde hair while their face features were exactly like yours. They were the best gift from God and without you, I wouldn't have them. I remember carrying Lilly in my arms first since she was the first born. Her cries brought me to tears (of joy). Then comes Matthew; another bundle of joy. There wouldn't be any place for them in this world if it wasn't for us.

We raised the twins just like any other parents; except that it was two times more tiring since we're having twins. We'd take pictures with them everyday; for memories sake. We'd print the pictures out, sorting them out nicely before putting them together in our family albums. Whenever you would go to bed earlier before I did, I would have this habit of looking through the pictures of us and the kids. Oh and I noticed that Lilly has your lips too. She's so adorable and beautiful... Just like her mother.

My happiness was short-lived when you were hospitalized due to a car crash. Another driver had slammed into your car while you were driving home from the grocery store. The doctor said that you had a higher chance of losing your life because you had lost too much blood while you were in the ambulance. And yes, the doctor was right. I wept uncontrollably when you were pronounced dead at midnight sharp. My family was there with me but your family wasn't because they are all back in America. The news was too painful for me; I could barely stand on my two feet. My legs had turned into vegetable and I felt like I lost my heart too.

Your funeral came and I remembered crying too much when I watched your body was being buried. My face was extremely pale and it was too painful for me to watch. TK was next to me, trying to reassure me but it is hard to accept the fact that you're gone forever. Maybe God loves you more than I do.

Since then, I had to work extra hard for the twins and raise them on my own but it was difficult not having you around because usually, you would stay home to take care of them. With you gone, I needed my mother to help me out. I had no other choice.

Losing you was not my choice.  
>Losing you was hard for me to get over.<br>Losing you when we just started a family together was just too...

Painful. And there isn't any other word for it.

Sometimes I wish that life would be fair but I guess this is how it is life for me. The day that I lost you was the day that I never was the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> If you notice any errors, just leave it as it is. I will attend to it some other time. And Matt and Mimi's twins, I had no idea what to name them so I just put them as Lilly and Matthew. Heh.


End file.
